Jedi Slaver-Nar Shaddaa-Hutt HQ Audi/Vid Log
Sindri is reclining on one of the older couches, this one seems customized to this couch. He occasionally removes one of the hutt delicacies from passing trays, listening to their various conversations, and occasionally interjecting with his own advice or joke. His grasp of the Hutt Language is actually rather impressive, he even can inflect their vocal pitches. The figure walks over to Sindri as if realizing he is the one to meet and nods to him. "You know of Maltese Falcon's trade?" Sindri lifts his eyes to the approaching figure, switching to basic as it speaks the common tongue. "Of course, I happen to own it..it is a mere free trade vessel, what of it?" he asks, sounding almost annoyed. "I have information that it hauls 'live cargo', something I would be interested in learning more about." The figure smiles slightly while he waits to see if Sindri gets the reference. Sindri blinks his eyes rapidly, now he's angry. "It does not deal in the slave trade, and any further hintings that it might, will result in a response out of anger." He snaps. "Oh really?" The figure seems not at all impressed by this display. "I have had a chance to meet some of its merchandise, a girl named Arali. Perhaps though she was referring to someone else as master..." He shrugs. Sindri blinks his eyes rapidly a few times and stands up. "Ahh, the Master Jedi she spoke to me of.." Come Clarity come. "No, you are QUITE Mistaken in what she says..she is..." He seeks for the proper way to explain, fingers crossing and uncrossing to buy him self time. "She is special, I do not keep her as a slave, but her mentality seems to dictate she yet refer to me as master. She was a paid member of my crew..same as the others." He says to tuil. "I guess you don't want to make a sale then? How unfortunate. It would have been worth your while." The figure shrugs. "There are other means, of course." Sindri blinks his eyes again. "A sale? You wish to purchase Arali?" He suddenly says, even the Hutts and their guards are paying attention as he suddenly shouts. "You will not lay a hand on her." He howls. "Hey, if you don't want to part with your midnight snack, I understand. I thought perhaps you have others for sale?" The figure holds up his hands in a sign of peace to calm the other one. Sindri is still clearly agitated, fingers resting on the polished stock of his T80 that rests aside the couch. "She is no food source, she is like a younger sister to me...one I care about, and thus I leave her in the charge of a noble, a Dignitary with in the republic." He snaps at Tuil, clearly, nothing is for sale with him. "If you want slaves, speak to a hutt, or go to Ryloth." The figure looks at Sindri carefully, "But you work for them, right?" He glances around at the Hutt headquarters to emphasize whom he means by 'them'. Sindri lightly moves his hands to encompass the headquarters. "As directed by Lolinar, I am to never be asked to aide in the slave trade, and the Hutts know better then to ask. I tolerate it, merely because I can not stop it..and I assure you, none of these Hutts would dare execute a slave in front of me." "Oh, you're pretty tough, huh?" The figure smiles slightly. "Maybe I'll go find Arali and see if she can help me out?" Sindri lightly raises his T80 to point at Tuil. "You will not touch her. I assure you." He says to Tuil and then melds to the Hutts, suddenly speaking to them in Huttese, they seem to understand him well, though are mildly agitated. Category:Aug 08 GNN Posts